


The Naughty List

by ginchy



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, These dorks, but it made a stop in cute-town and never left, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginchy/pseuds/ginchy
Summary: The list has been made and checked twice.... who is naughty or nice?





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore Christmassy/holiday type fic! Thanks to Kagu, Birdie, and Teacups for the invaluable assistance!! mwah! This was supposed to be smutty, but these two insisted on being adorable instead.

Patrick crept quietly into the bedroom, startling as Shelagh cleared her throat.  He looked up as the bedside lamp flickered on. “I’m sorry, my love, I--” he trailed off, blinking as the light dazzled his eyes.  “Bloody hell, Shelagh!”

 

Shelagh sat primly and properly on the edge of the bed, a gauzy scarlet wrap covering the tiny silky red nightgown she wore.  Her legs were crossed, the gown sliding up one pale thigh. Her flushed cheeks matched the gown.

 

Patrick gulped, dropping his waistcoat onto the floor in front of the laundry basket.  “What’s…” he cleared his throat as his voice dipped. “What’s all this?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his wife, the sheer dressing gown playing with his mind as it barely hid her enticing body from his view.

 

“Oh, Patrick,” Shelagh’s voice was soft with disappointment.  She twisted the hem of the gown between her hands.  “This was to be your Christmas gift.”

 

“Was?”  Patrick shook his head to clear it.  “What--”

 

Shelagh shook her head, eyes wide and bright behind her lenses.  “Well,” she picked up a tiny scroll. “It’s just that I’m afraid that you’re on Father Christmas’s Naughty List, darling.  You can’t have your gift if you’re on this list!”

 

Patrick blinked.  “Naughty List?” He twisted his lips.  “When have I…” he trailed off as Shelagh’s eyes alighted on the discarded waistcoat.  “Hardly naughty, Shelagh,” he said, picking it up to toss into the basket.

 

Shelagh’s lips twitched.  “There are other transgressions, Patrick.”  She stood from the bed and removed the wispy covering.

 

Patrick’s eyes traced over the skin bared by the tiny little gown.  “Nothing to be going on about,” he murmured, taking a step toward his wife.

 

Shelagh shook her head sadly, shrugging into her fuzzy blue dressing gown.  “I’m afraid that your misdeeds have cost you, dearest.”

 

Frowning at the shapeless fabric that now covered his wife, Patrick looked to the scroll Shelagh had left on the bed.  He picked it up and unrolled the thin paper. “Misdeeds… Hell's bells, Shelagh, these aren’t misdeeds. _Late for Clinic_ ,” he read.  “That’s not exactly a transgression. More of a… consistent hazard of the job?”

 

Crossing her arms, Shelagh tapped her lips with one slim finger.  “Perhaps I could forgive that wrongdoing. After all, you can’t be accountable if others are the ones making you late.”

 

With a grin, Patrick let his eyes wander to the belt of Shelagh’s dressing gown.  “Do you mean--” he started to reach for the tie.

 

Shelagh giggled and moved back.  “I’m afraid there are plenty of additional transgressions on the list, Patrick.  Christmas is cancelled.”

 

Patrick groaned.  “You’re enjoying this a little too much, Shelagh.”  

 

The grin she was trying to suppress didn’t deny his claim.  “Keep reading,” she said, perching once more on the edge of the bed.

 

With a sigh Patrick unspooled the list further.  “ _Hiding and eating pies between meals…_ ”  He looked at Shelagh, who was doing her best to look innocent.  “You’ll forgive me, but these transgressions sound more like _your_ list of my shortcomings, not Father Christmas’s list.”

 

“Have you enough shortcomings for more than one list, dearest?”

 

“I suppose it would depend on the one making the list,” he answered, scanning down the list in his hands.  " _Slamming open the door_ \--”

 

“Angela reminded me of that particular misdeed.”

 

“My own daughter!”  He looked at Shelagh.  “If I read far enough into this list will Teddy reprimand me for falling asleep whilst reading to him?”

 

Shelagh’s lips twitched.  “Have you?”

 

Patrick hastily read the next item on the list.  “ _Never tidying the study…_ I’m not the only one reading back issues of _The Lancet,_ Shelagh.”

 

Shelagh’s eyes widened.  “You’re not suggesting that I--”

 

Patrick cut her off.  “I meant Timothy, but now that you mention it…”

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

Patrick cocked an eyebrow as Shelagh fiddled with the lapel of her dressing gown.  Hiding a smile, he looked to the next item on the list. His own eyes widened. “ _Kissing his wife’s lipstick off and making her late to lunch at Nonnatus.”_ He looked up and caught the offended party’s eye.  “I can’t apologize for this one.”

 

“Yes, well…”  Shelagh’s cheeks pinked. She straightened her glasses. “Continue.”

 

“ _Ripping the pearl buttons from his wife’s favorite blouse.”_ He scoffed, looking at Shelagh.  “You told me to just rip it!”

 

“Did I?”  Shelagh’s voice was warm and low as she met his gaze.  

 

“I feel as if I’m being cornered…” he looked down at the list.  “ _Sneaking into Nonnatus after hours for a snog.”_  One side of his mouth lifted as his eyes glittered in remembrance.  He met her eyes again. “I missed you.”

 

Shelagh smiled widely, dipping her head.  “Oh, you’re working hard to have me remove this dressing gown.”

 

“And am I succeeding?”  Patrick dropped the list onto the dresser and sat beside his wife on the edge of their bed.  “Perhaps you'll tell me the ways that I might absolve myself.”

 

“Hm…” Shelagh turned to him, giggling as she moved away from his reach.  

 

Teasing her with his reaching hands, he laughed with her as she squirmed and wiggled.  Catching her hips, he pulled her close, the fuzzy blue gown opening slightly to reveal the silky red nightie beneath.  

 

“Patrick!”  Shelagh’s dimples were deep as she looked into his eyes.  “I thought you wanted to make a move to the Nice List.”

 

Feigning innocence, he fell back onto the bed, taking her with him.  “Shelagh, we’ve already established that I’m firmly on the Naughty List…”

 

Shelagh giggled as he moved against her. “You’re not supposed to be on the Naughty List, Patrick!”

 

He grinned up at her, tugging the dressing gown away.  “I think that you like me that way.”

 

Shelagh slanted her mouth over his.  And didn’t disagree.

 

-end


End file.
